


[Podfic] Rosethorne

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Disability, English Accent, First Times, Injured John, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Recovery, Soundcloud, The Secret Garden - Freeform, prior domestic abuse (Mary/OMC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John Watson, WWII army doctor, is injured in the line of duty and can no longer wield a scalpel. Sherlock Holmes, Britain's best code-breaker, is side-lined by his own devastating injury. In a work inspired by Frances Hodgson Burnett's "The Secret Garden," the two men must find meaning and purpose in a world which seems to have taken away all they hold most dear.But of course, it really hasn't.





	1. The Resident Physician

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rosethorne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365160) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> I asked permission to podfic this wonderful story so long ago that suitesamba has probably given up all hope of hearing it. So sorry to keep you waiting, I hope it's better late than never!  
> Let me take you on a trip to the time of WW2, in the north of England, in a place where everyday magic happens. A secret garden that has the power to heal the broken spirits of two injured men.
> 
> Music: Secret Diary by Sam Wedgwood

 


	2. The First Locked Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have fallen woefully behind with my message replies. Please know that I adore receiving your messages and will try to catch up with you by the end of the weekend!


	3. Sound and Silence




	4. Two Secrets Revealed




	5. The Man Who Wasn't There




	6. The Muse




	7. The Game is On




	8. The Ruse




	9. The Keeper of the Keys




	10. His Grandmother's Piano




	11. Someplace to Go




	12. Three in the Garden




	13. The Work/The Cause




	14. Danny Boy




	15. Enter Major Sholto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether you'll be happy or cross with me today...  
> I'm going away for a week and I won't have regular access to the internet and tbh, don't want to be held to a timetable of posting chapters, so there will be no uploads next week. However, to try to mitigate the loss a little, I'll release all next week's chapters today, so that you don't have to wait for them!  
> When I return from my holiday, I will endeavour to answer the lovely messages you have sent - I am aware that I have been very lax of late; please don't think I hold your comments in less esteem, I'm just tired and everything is a bit of an effort atm. I figured you'd rather have new stories than written answers, so that's where my efforts have been channelled.  
> Have a great week, you lovely lot and I'll see you back here on Monday week!


	16. The Crow's Secret




	17. The Key in John's Pocket




	18. The Other Secret




	19. A Game of Chess




	20. The Magpie




	21. Dust to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I'm so sorry, I promised normal service to be resumed today and now I'm nearly 3 hours late. So, so sorry, karuna, I know how you look out for these... It will be here when you wake up!  
> I'll get back into the swing of it soon, I promise - still got holiday head on.


	22. Almost Like Dancing




	23. Carpe Diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I was DETERMINED not to be late again today and I still am! Getting better, though, only 40 minutes!


	24. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!!!


	25. An Inconvenient Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend, you lovely peeps!


	26. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hardly believe that we're in the final straight of this one! Gosh, that came around quickly!!


	27. Tenuous Hope




	28. The Life They Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of another lovely story.  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, suitesamba, for permission to podfic and share this wonderful tale. You built a great world for our heroes and I have thoroughly enjoyed playing here for a while!
> 
> A couple of great short stories will follow this tomorrow and Friday, then, on Sunday, the first two chapters of my 'summer' fic will be released. Every day throughout July will see a new addition (yes, even the weekends!) and I just know you'll love it. It's something very different to anything I have done before, and I've been toying with the idea for the longest time, so it's a heady feeling to have it come to fruition!


End file.
